Naruto and the Goblet Of Fire
by Nakoteta
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Naruto apparaissait dans le monde de Harry Potter suite à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Plusieurs couples de prévus mais un seul majeur. Lire pour découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! Voici une nouvelle histoire. Celle-ci sera un crossover Naruto/Harry Potter mais se passera dans l'univers de HP! L'histoire commencera à la fin de la coupe du monde de Quidditch quand les mangemorts attaquent. Je compte écrire jusqu'à la fin du septième tome.

Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire suivra l'intrigue principale de Harry Potter mais les évenements alentours peuvent être changés à ma guise (ils le seront peu mais comme je n'ai pas tous les détails du livre en mémoire ça sera ainsi). Je précise aussi que si pour vous l'univers de HP est inconnu, lisez les livres car mon histoire ne contiendra pas des détails infinis.

Je n'indiquerais pas les couples, se sera à vous de les découvrir bien que certains seront évidents et d'autres moins flagrants. J'ai intégré trois personnages de Naruto dans l'univers de Harry Potter! Il y a très peu de chance que d'autres débarquent (la raison vous sera expliquée).

Assez parler! Place à l'histoire!

**Avertissement : Je ne possède ni Naruto ni Harry Potter (je ne me répettrai pas)! ^^**

_**Chapitre 1 : **_**L'attaque des Mangemorts et des nouveaux héros.**

"L'Irlande à gagné mais Krum a attrapé le vif d'or, l'Irlande a gagné mais Krum a attrapé le vif d'or, ..." les jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley dansaient et chantaient dans la tente où résidait la famille Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Ce dernier regardait avec amusement les jumeaux faire la fête. Si ceux-ci étaient si heureux c'est parce qu'ils avaient fait un paris avec le ministre des sports magiques que l'Irlande allait gagné mais que Victor Krum, l'attrapeur de Bulgarie, capturerai le vif d'or. Score final de la 422ème coupe du monde de Quidditch, 170 pour l'Irlande à 160 pour la Bulgarie.

Avec Harry, Ron regardait aussi ces frères avec amusement tandis que Hermione les regardait avec une pointe d'amusement mais aussi de l'agacement.

"Vous allez vous taire un peu, cela fait près d'une demi-heure que vous faîtes cela et j'aimerais bien pouvoir lire tranquillement" déclara-t'elle aux jumeaux.

"Laisses les Hermione, et de toutes façon pourquoi veux tu lire dans un moment pareil?" demanda Ron.

"Je te rappelle que l'école reprends dans une semaine, alors il est temps d'étudier ou du moins de revoir les cours précédent!" rétorqua Hermione.

"Aaaah Hermione, laisses tomber! On est en vacances et de surcroît, c'est la fête!" répondit Ron.

Comme pour prouver ces dires, au dehors ce fît entendre des boums ainsi que des cris. Mais après quelques secondes d'attention, il vite venu à l'idée que ce n'était pas des cris de joie.

Harry commença à se lever et se diriger vers la sortie de la tente que Mr Weasley débarqua en trombes et dit : "Prenez vos manteaux et dépechez vous de sortir, on évacue pour le moment! Allez, allez, allez, on se dépèche."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" tout le monde demanda.

"On est attaqué, laissons les gardes s'en occupé et partons. On reviendra récupérer nos affaires plus tard." lança le père.

A la déclaration d'une attaque, chacun se leva et sortit dehors en direction de la forêt pour rejoindre les points d'évacuations. Mais à cause de la foule, ils furent vite séparer en trois groupes. L'un contenant les Weasley, un autre avec Hermione et le dernier avec Harry.

_Avec Hermione_

Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle venait de perdre les autres. Se forçant à se calmer et à réfléchir calmement, elle finit par se diriger vers la forêt vers les points d'évacuations étant persuadée qu'elle finirat par retrouver les autres.

Une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, elle hésita mais avec courage finit par s'engoufrer et marcher pour rejoindre les autres. La marche sembla durée une éternité quand elle arriva dans une petite clairière. Elle s'arréta et écouta. Seuls les buits des attaques au loin pouvaient être entendus. Elle s'appréta à repartir quand un idividu vétu intégralement de noir portant un masque et une capuche surgit devant elle. Grâce à son intelligence, elle eu vite déduit qu'elle avait à faire un mangemort, les serviteurs du mage noir, Lord Voldemort.

Elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette pour se défendre mais le mangemort fut le plus rapide.

"Expelliarmus" lança le sorcier pour désarmer sa victime et la mettre à terre. "Calme toi ma jolie, je ne vais pas te faire de mal! Au contraire, tu vas ressentir du plaisir. Je te jure, beaucoup de plaisir." le rire du mangemort glaça Hermione sachant ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle essaya de se relever mais trébucha encore étourdit par le sort.

Le mangemort sourit à cette vue, bien que Hermione ne le vit pas derriere son masque. Hermione commença à pleurer, elle ne voulait pas se faire violer (évidemment). Elle ferma les yeux mais un bruit attira son attention et les rouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia mais lui fit aussi retrouver un peu d'espoir.

Devant elle, un individu courut vers le mangemort. Il avait dans la main une boule qui ne semblait pas solide et sa couleur bleu rouge était inquiétante. Il esquiva un sort lançait par le sorcier et dirigea la boule dans l'estomac du sorcier. Autant dire que le résultat final ne fut pas beau à voir. Mais Hermione n'y pretta pas attention, trop fasciner par le nouvel individu.

Il était blond, avait des yeux d'un bleu profond et d'étrnages marques sur les joues. Sa taille était d'environ 1m80. Elle déduit aussi qu'il devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Mais en dehors de la splendeur que reflettait le garçon, un coté plus sombre ressortait. Ces yeux avaient l'air mort ou du moins comme si il s'ennuyait de tout, sa peau était pâle (mais pas trop) comme s'il était malade.

Le garçon la regarda pendant un moment puis tourna la tête comme pour observer quelque chose qu'Hermione ne distingua pas. Le garçon s'enfuit.

Dès qu'il fut enfuit, un groupe de sorcier apparu. Il était composé de Harry, Mr Weasley, Mr Croupton (dirigeant du département de la justice magique puis de la ligue magique), Mr Ludo Verpey (directeur du département du jeu et des sports magiques) ainsi que d'autres sorciers.

Harry se dirigea immédiatemment vers Hermione et l'aida à se relever tout en lui demandant si elle allait bien.

"Que c'est-il passé par ici? On a ressenti d'étrange vibration!" demanda Mr Croupton.

"Je ... je m-me dirigeais vers u-un point d-d'évacuation quand ... quand un mangemort est apparu et m'a attaqué puis il a voulu ... !" balbutia Hermione ne pouvant pas dire la suite.

Les autres sorciers semblairent comprendre où cela menait et un sorcier noir, du nom de Kingsley, demanda avec gentillesse "C'est bon, calmez-vous! Où est ce mangemort maintenant?"

Hermione pointat un doigt vers l'endroit où la mangemort a été propulser. Trois sorciers se dirigèrent vers l'endroit et tout ce qu'il trouvèrent fut un cadavre à moitié déchiquetté. Une fois de retour, ils déclarèrent "Il est mort" puis Mr Croupton demanda "Est-ce vous qui avait fait cela?"

"Non, je n'avais plus ma baguette et le mangemort se dirgeait vers moi quand un autre individu à surgit de nulle part et a attaqué avec une attaque bizarre qui ressemblait à une boule de couleur bleu-rouge dans sa main pour ensuite la cogner sur le mangemort" se défendit Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas être accusée de meurtre même si pour le meurtre d'un mangemort on ne l'aurait pas trop blamer. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière et ne voulait pas être prise pour telle.

"Ne mentait pas jeune fille! Je ..." Hermione, Harry et Mr Weasley allait riposter quand un autre soricer est apparu est à déclarer "Monsieur, les mangemorts battent en retraite" "Déjà?" "Oui, il semblerait que trois individus non identifiés ont attaqué les mangemorts"

"Hmmm, ils semblerait que vous ne mentiez pas jeune fille" dit Mr Croupton à Hermione. "Bon, rentrez chez vous" Et sur ce tous les sorciers disparurent sauf Mr Weasley, Harry et Hermione.

"Tout va bien Hermione?" demanda Mr Weasley. "Oui, et peu choqué mais oui! Si cet individu n'était pas apparu, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui me serait arriver" répondit-elle.

"Tu as vu à quoi ils ressemblait?" questionna Harry. Hermione hésita à le dire mais Harry et Mr Weasley affirmèrent qu'ils ne le diront à personne. Alors sur le chemin vers un portoloin, Hermione raconta ce qui c'était passé plus en détails et Harry lui raconta son histoire avec l'elfe. (**Je saute l'histoire de l'elfe Winky qui a fait apparaitre la marque des ténèbres (si vous la connaisez pas lisez le livre ou cherchez l'histoire de l'elfe))**

_Avec les inconnus_

A quelques kilomètres de l'attaque, sur une petite colline, se tenait les trois individus.

Le blond était assis sur une branche contre le tronc avec une jambe pendante. Les autres étaient un brun foncé et un rouquin. Le brun se tenait contre le tronc nonchalamment et le rouquin était debout sans appuis contre l'arbre.

Le blond semblait être perdu dans ses pensées et tourné vers l'aube au loin tandis que le brun et le rouquin regardaient les environs. Les trois venaient de sortir d'un combat contre une armée de mecs bizarres mais ne s'en souciaent pas. Ils n'étaient que de passage et prévoyaient de repartir après cette courte pause. Repartir où, celà il ne savait pas. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils erraient dans le monde, depuis leur quatorze ans.

Tout d'un coup, le brun et le rouquin se raidirent mais le blond ne fit aucun geste. Ce changement d'attitude fut provoquer par l'apparition de trois individus. L'un était plutôt grand et agé avec une longue barbe et cheveux blancs ainsi que des lunettes en demi-lunes.

Les deux autres, un homme qui semblait constipé avec des cheveux gras et noir et une femme assez agée et un air sévère, se tenaient derrière l'homme agé. Tous les trois étaient vétus de robe et, les deux personnes agées, de chapeaux anormalement pointus. Cependant seuls les deux derrière l'homme semblaient être sur leur gardes. Le vieil homme semblait plutôt joyeux mais nos trois individus savaient qu'il devait être le plus dangereux.

"Bonjour mes chers amis." commença le vieil homme "Je me présente, je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et mes chers collègues sont Minerva Mcgonagall et Severus Rogue. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?" termina Dumbledore. Cela troubla le brun et le rouquin, le vieil parlait comme si il venait de découvrir un cadeau de Noël.

Personne ne parla pendant un moment et Rogue et Mcgonagall semblaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise tandis que Dumbledore gardait son petit sourire. Le blond finit cependant par parler mais ne bougea pas et ne tourna même pas leurs visages.

"Que voulez-vous? Une fois cela mis en place, on verra pour les présentations."

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit. "Mah, où sont mes bonnes manières. Je voudrais vous proposez de vous joindre à mon école de sorcellerie car de ce que j'ai entendu vous pouvez la pratiqué bien que sans baguette magique."

"Pourquoi devraient-on s'inscrire à votre école quand le monde est vaste et que nous pouvons allez où l'on veut. Rester au même endroit ne nous interesses pas. Nous cherchons de l'action mais paradoxalement le calme. On veut la liberté." répondit le blond.

"Croyez moi, si vous venez à Poudlard, vous ne vous ennuierez pas. Notre école propose des cours de potions, histoires, défenses contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, métamorphose, astronomie, crétures magiques, ... De plus, la superficie de notre école propose un large choix d'activité extra-scolaire et la possibilité de s'isoler si vous recherchez le calme" dit Dumbledore.

Le blond finit par tourner le regard vers les arrivants et ainsi s'engageat un combat de regard entre le blond et Dumbledore. Dumbledore remarqua que comme le breun et le rouquin, ses yeux étaient vides et son visage impassible. Après un moment le silence fut de nouveau brisé par le blond. "Certes, je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Derrière moi se trouve Uchiha Sasuke et Sabaku no Gaara."

Dumbledore remarqua que suite à cette déclaration le garçon nommé Sasuke et l'autre Gaara semblairent se détendre. Interessant, ce blond nommé Naruto semble être an quelque sorte le meneur.

"Dîtes m'en plus sur votre école" demanda Naruto.

"Je vous ai déjà présenté les cours, sinon pour obtenir le diplôme, il faut faire sept années d'études minimum. Et à chaque fin d'années, il y a un examen" dit Dumbledore croyant voir une grimace sur le visage du blond.

"Nous avons pas l'intention de rester sept ans dans votre école." rétorqua Naruto.

"Ce n'est pas un problème, il semble que vous êtes déjà apte à faire de la magie, certes différemment. Vous avez quel âge?" demanda Dumbledore. "16 ans en octobre et les deux autres 16 ans en début d'année prochaine" répondit Naruto.

"Il est donc possible de diviser le temps d'apprentissage. Si on vous met en quatrième année, cela fait quatre ans d'études et vous serez avec des personnes de votre âge environ. Est-ce d'accord?" lança Dumbledore

"Hmm, cela me semble correct. Y a t'il quelque chose que l'on doit faire en attendant la rentrée?"

Dumbledore était ravis, même les deux sorciers qui l'accompagnait semblaient plus détendus mais pas vraiment ravis. "Excellent. J'ai déjà réservé trois chambres pour vous à l'endroit où l'on va vous cherchez vos équipements et matériels scolaires. Pour y allait il vous faut toucher cette botte. Nous allons partir imédiatemment."

Les trois garçons semblairent hésités mais le blond finit par s'approcher et donc les deux autres firent de même. Une fois que tout le monde eu touché la botte le monde autour d'eux sembla tourné. Heureusement ils étaient habitués aux sensations fortes et une fois arrivé, ils réussirent à atterir sur leurs pieds bien qu'ayant légerement le tournis.

"Vous êtes plutôt doués, généralement la première fois les gens vomissent ou sont très étourdis." déclara Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Rogue et McGonagall et ces deux disparurent. Ensuite il se retourna vers les trois garçons "Bon nous voici au Chemin de Traverse. C'est ici que les sorciers font leurs emplettes. Alors il vous des livres, des robes, une baguette et si vous voulais un animal ou plusieurs animaux de compagnies".

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils commencèrent leurs courses. Ils terminèrent par le magazin de baguettes. Chacun des trois garçon tenaient plein de sacs et chacun avait son animal de compagnie et un hibou pour les trois. Naruto avait un renard, Sasuke un serpent et Gaara un tanuki (au diable les clichés). Chacun de ces trois animaux étaient tout petits (la taille d'un chaton pour le renard et le tanuki et une corde pour le serpent) grâce à un sort qui les empêche de grandir. Le vendeur leur avait expliqué qu'il existait un sort pour changer la taille de ces animaux.

Avant d'entrer dans le magazin, Dumbledore leur donna l'adresse de l'hôtel ainsi que le lieu pour aller à l'école, la voie 9 3/4 puis s'éclipsa. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent acceuillis par un homme d'un certain âge qui leur pris les mesures de leurs mains puis leurs fit essayer différentes baguettes (Dumbledore leur avait expliqué qu'il fallait faire couleur leur énergie dans la baguette). La baguette de Naruto mesurait 33cm, de couleur noir avec des reflets rouge (un bois très rare selon le vendeur) avec un poil de renard à l'intérieur (youpi encore un cliché pour moi! Il y en aura aussi pour Sasuke et Gaara). Celle de Gaara, 27cm, blanche avec des taches noirs et une griffe de tanuki. Sasuke en a eu une de 30cm, de couleur verdâtre et de la peau de serpent. Le vendeur déclara que chacune de ces trois baguettes étaient très rares et atypiques. Les trois garçons s'en fichaient, payèrent avec l'argent qu'on leur a donné puis allèrent à leur hôtel. Là, la semaine passa jusqu'à ce que se fut le grand jour pour aller à Poudlard.

_**Fin Chapitre 1**_

J'espère que vous avez apprécier et je tiens à préciser que les évenements autour de Naruto, Gaara et Sasuke seront éclaircis plus tard (pourquoi sont ils ensemble, ...). Donc pas de précipitations.


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau Chapitre.

...

...

...

Vous attendez quoi? Allez-y, lisez le nouveau chapitre, n'ayez pas peur. ;)

_**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard**_

"Harry, Ronald, descendez, vous allez être en retard" cria Mme Weasley de la cuisine.

C'était l'effervescence, c'était le grand jour, le dernier jour des vacances et celui du départ pour Poudlard. Et comme pour tous les jours des vacances, Ron et Harry se réveillaient les derniers et Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà reveillaient et entrain de manger. Les jumeaux avaient déjà finient de manger et étaient partis se changer.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'atmosphère était assez tendus. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient ceux qui s'en fichait le plus et marmonnaient entre eux au sujet d'un pari. Mr Weasley était souvent au travail à cause de l'attaque mais avait obtenu sa journée pour le départ des enfants à Poudlard, Harry et Ron en parlait tout le temps et faisait des suppositions sur les attaquants et les trois individus qui avaient été remarqué. Hermione quant-à elle était plus silencieuse que d'habitude et semblait assez perturbée.

"Hermione, ma chérie, ça va? Tu as l'air anxieuse." demanda Mme Weasley.

Hermione sursauta "Je ... je vais bien"

Mme Weasley sourit tendrement "Encore entrain de penser à ton mystérieux inconnu?"

Hermione rougit instantannément, provoquant le rire de Mme Weasley et de Ginny.

"Allons, ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave mais ne t'en rends pas malade" dit Mme Weasley. Hermione acquiessa mais ne pouvait pas oublier le garçon blond.

Mme Weasley soupira et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Hermione. Ron et Harry finirent par arriver, Harry avait l'air pâle mais personne le remarqua **(pâle à cause du rêve sur Voldemort)**, et le petit déjeuner continua jusqu'à ce que chacun alla se changer et laver pour finalement partir à la gare.

Le voyage jusqu'à la gare a été assez long mais ayant deux voitures, chacun a pu à être à ses aises. Une fois arrivé à la gare Mr Weasley et Mme Weasley dirigèrent les enfants à la barrière. Cependant ils avaient tellement de bagages que leur parcours fut assez lent et une fois arrivé devant la barrière, Mme Weasley commença à dire un ordre pour passer mais fut interrompus par une voix.

"Excusez-moi Madame, sauriez-vous où se trouve la voie 9 3/4?"

La voix fit légérement sursauter Mme Weasley et se retourna pour trouver trois garçons, un blond, un brun et un rouquin, la regardant et attendant une réponse. "Oui ... euh, il faut marcher vers ce mur sans s'arréter."

"Je vous remercis Madame." dit le blond inclinant légérement la tête puis se dirigea avec ses deux camarades à travers la barrière.

Pendant un moment, il y eu un silence, puis tous se tournèrent vers Hermione.

"Oui, c'était lui." répondit-elle à leur question muette.

"Sûr?" Ron lui demanda.

"Oui"

"Mais pourquoi Dumbledore permettrai à un meurtrier de rentrer à Poudlard?" demanda Harry.

"Ce fut des mangemorts qui ont attaqués et dans le cas de Hermione il l'a visiblement défendu donc il n'y a pas eu de poursuites. Mais faîtes attention! Déjà avec les évenements qui doivent se passer à Poudlard, il faut que vous évitiez les ennuis." déclara Mr Weasley.

Avant qu'ils aient pu poser plus de questions, Mme Weasley les pressa à passer par la barrière. Une fois de l'autre coté, les jumeaux et Ginny continuèrent à interroger leurs parents sur les soi-disant évenements qui doivent se passer cette année mais ne reçurent aucune réponse concluante. Hermione, Harry et Ron après avoir dit au revoir, allèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment de libre. En cherchant un compartiment, ils tombèrent sur un qui était occupé par les trois garçons. Hermione a voulu aller leur parlé mais Ron et Harry étaient contre. Cependant Hermione n'en faisant qu'a sa tête ouvrit la porte pour constater que le blond semblait dormir la tête contre la fenêtre. Le rouquin était assis à côté du blond sans rien faire et le brun assis en face du blond en lisant un livre.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le rouquin et le brun levèrent les yeux pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants mais le blond continua à dormir.

Ne voyant que personne parlait, Hermione se lança "Euh, voilà, je voulais remercier votre camarade pour m'avoir sauver la semaine dernière".

"On lui dira" fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtenue du brun avant qu'il retourne à son livre.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire Hermione referma la porte et s'en alla avec Harry et Ron derrière elle. Trouvant un compartiment de libre, ils s'y installèrent et discutèrent des nouveaux.

Au bout d'un moment vint la question de où seront-ils classés.

"A votre avis, ils vont être dans quelle maison? Moi, ils me foutent la trouille donc je parie pour Serpentard" dit Ron.

"Moi, je pense que le rouquin sera à Serpentard, le brun à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle dut au fait qu'il a l'air intelligent. Cependant le blond je ne sais pas." répondit Harry.

"J'espère qu'il sera à Griffondor" réva Hermione.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent et Hermione rougit et balbutia "J'aimerais lui parler, il m'a sauvé la vie, il n'est sans doute pas un mauvais gars"

"On verra s'il va à Serpentard ou pas" rétorqua Ron.

"C'est bien, je vois que vous parlez de Serpentard. Vous reconnaisez enfin les vraies valeurs" une voix vint de la porte. En levant la tête le trio remarqua deux choses. L'une que le train avait déjà démarré et que la voix appartenait à Draco Malefoy, un élève de Serpentard et pire ennemi du trio dans l'école de Poudlard.

"Ne commence pas à nous raconter ta vie Malefoy. On était justement entrain de dire que si les nouveaux étaient à Serpentard c'est qu'ils étaient des mauvais gars" lança Ron.

"Ne te prends pas la tête à lui répondre Ron, c'est un idiot" compléta Hermione.

"Un idiot, hein? J'ai entendu de mon père qu'un mangemort t'avais attaqué la semaine derniere. Même pas capable de se défendre toute seule. Tu es pitoyable, tu es bien une Sang de Bourbe" ricana Malefoy.

"Ta gueule! Si toi personne t'a attaqué c'est parce que ton père était un des mangemorts de la soirée!" rétorqua Harry au hasard.

Malefoy palît et voulut répondre mais le chariot de marchandises arriva et fit demi-tour pour retourné vers sa bande de Serpentard dans un compartiment.

Après avoir acheté quelques sucreries, Harry retourna s'assoir et dit "Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, Malefoy est un idiot."

"N'empèche que j'ai pas su me défendre et faillit me faire violer" dit Hermione en colère ce à quoi Harry et Ron grimaça. Penser que leur amis aurait pu se faire violer était insupportable.

"Sur ce point, là je pense que les nouveaux ne sont pas méchant. Ou du moins le blond qui t'a sauvé, je lui en dois une." répondit Ron ce à quoi Harry acquiessa.

"Oui c'est pour ça que je voulais le remercier mais comme il dormait, je n'ai pas pu. Je ne serais pas tranquille tant qu'il ne saura pas que je lui suis reconnaisssante" rajouta Hermione. "Bon, changeont de sujet"

Et ainsi notre petit trio parla de leur futur année à Poudlard et de ce avait voulu dire le père de Ron durant le reste du trajet. De temps en temps certains visages connus venaient les saluer comme Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, ...

"Avis au passagers, nous arrivons 15 minutes. Préparez-vous."

Après quinze minutes, le train ralentit pour finalement s'arréter et les gens commençèrent à descendre. Notre trio guetta les nouveaux et finit par les apercevoir au loin vers Hagrid, attendant calmement. Une seule et unique pensée traversa l'esprit du trio est que peu importe qui ils sont, ils ne sont pas bavards.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les diligences pour se rendre au chateau et assister au banquet de la rentrée et la répartition.

xxxxxxx

Une fois tous les élèves à table, Dumbledore se leva et appela les premieres années.

McGonagall arriva avec les premieres années, en tenant le Choixpeau magique et un tabouret.

N'apercevant pas les trois nouveaux, Ron demanda où ils étaient ce à quoi Hermione répondu que le professeur McGonagall avait dû leur dire d'attendre hors de la salle pour être présenté plus tard. Puis lui de se taire car le Choixpeau allait chanter.

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans  
>Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,<br>Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
>Dont les noms nous sont familiers:<br>Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
>Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,<br>Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets  
>Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.<br>Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
>Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,<br>Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
>Sous leurs quatre étendards.<br>Chacun montra très vite  
>Sa vertu favorite<br>Et en fit le blason  
>De sa propre maison.<br>Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
>Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,<br>La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
>Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,<br>Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
>Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,<br>Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
>Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.<br>Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
>Ils choisirent leurs favoris,<br>Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
>Quand la mort viendrait les chercher?<br>Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
>De me déloger de sa tête,<br>Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
>Me firent le don d'un cerveau<br>Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
>Voir tout au fond de votre coeur<br>Et décider avec raison  
>Ce que sera votre maison.<em> 

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle et se fut le début où les élèves furent appelés pour être répartis (**je passe ce moment)**.

Une fois cela finit, de nombreuses personnes commencèrent à murmurer et se poser des questions car le professeur McGonagall était restée debout avec le Choixpeau à coté d'elle alors que tous les élèves furent triés.

Dumbledore se leva et déclara "J'ai le plaisir d'acceuillir trois nouveaux étudiants. Cependant si je les appelles maintenant c'est car ils ne seront pas en première année mais en quatrième. Ils ne sont pas d'Angleterre et ont accepté de rentrer dans notre école. S'il vous plaît veuillez les acceuillir gentiment. Je vous aurez prévenus." finit il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire place aux trois nouveaux. Au vus des garçons, le silence se fit immédiatement. Certes les trois étaient normaux mais leurs expressions de visage faisait froid dans le dos. Impassibilité et ennui régnaient en maître sur le visage trois.

Le blond était le plus grand des trois mais de peu, il avait des yeux bleus et des marques sur chaques joues. Bien que se tenant droit, sa démarche ressemblait à celle d'un prédateur. Mais ce qui choqua l'assemblée était la cigarette qu'il fumait. Nul doute qu'il allait se faire engueuler.

De chaque coté du blond se tenait le rouquin et le brun.

Le rouquin avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et avait un symbole étrange sur la gauche de son front.

Le brun avait les mains dans les poches et marchait comme ses compères, c'est à dire nonchalemment vers le Choixpeau.

Une fois arrivé devant le Choixpeau, McGonagall craqua et lança : "On ne fume pas dans le château". Le blond la regarda puis finit par prendre une énorme bouffée de sa cigarette n'en laissant que des miettes puis il ouvrit sa bouche vers le haut et souffla un énorme nuage de fumée qui prit la forme d'un dragon. Le dragon se dirigea vers les grandes portes et sortit.

Le silence régna en maître. Comment avait-il fait cela sans baguette. Le silence fut rompit par un petit rire et applaudissement de Dumbledore qui proposa au professeur McGonagall de continuer afin que les élèves puissent manger.

McGonagall s'exécuta "Gaara no Sabaku". Gaara s'approcha et le Choixpeau à peine sur sa tête déclara "SERPENTARD". La table applaudit et Gaara se dirigea lentement vers la dite table.

Dans la salle un certain roux fit la déclaration "Et d'un, je t'ai dit ils vont aller à Serpentard." "Cela fait un sur trois pour l'instant" répondit séchement Hermione à Ron qui se recroquevilla légerement.

"Sasuke Uchiha" continua McGonagall

Pour lui ce fut plus long "_Hmm, beaucoup de talent et d'impatience mais aussi un grand sens du courage et de fidélité, tu pourrais correspondre à Griffondor" _dit le choixpeau ce à quoi Sasuke dit "Chiant". _"Ah de l'arrogance, il n'y a plus aucun doute _SERPENTARD". Les applaudissements retentirent de nouveaux de la table des Serpentards.

"Naruto Uzumaki" commença McGonagall mais le Choixpeau la coupa immédiatement sans que Naruto est pu faire le moindre geste "SERPENTARD, SERPENTARD, SERPENTARD, n'approche pas".

Naruto fut troublé mais finit par hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers la table de ses deux camarades, qui fut silencieuse. Une fois assis Dumbledore déclara "Eh bien, ce fut une première. Bref passons, je vous rappelle que la forêt longeant le chateau est interdite pour tous les élèves, la liste du matériel prohibé sera affichée devant le bureau de notre concierge Mr Rusard. Je déclare aussi que cette année le championnat de Quidditch n'aura pas lieu" Cette déclaration fut acceuillie par plusieurs grognes de différents élèves mais Dumbledore garda son sourire et rajouta "car cette année aura lieu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers".

Tout d'abord la salle fut calme et le silence fut brisé par des éclats de joies et des questions de ceux qui ne connaisse pas le tournoi.

"Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un concours de magie où s'affrontent différentes écoles de sorcellerie européennes en trois épreuves. Chaque école à un champion. Le vainqueur se verra décerner la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ainsi qu'une bourse de mille gallions." expliqua Dumbledore.

A cela plusieurs élèves crièrent qu'ils participeront mais Dumbledore coupa court en déclarant "Ce Tournoi refait surface après cent ans d'abscence. Il fut interdit en raison d'un trop grand nombre de morts. Pour cela le tournoi se verra réserver aux élèves de plus de 16 ans **(je sais normalement c'était 17 ans mais mon histoire ^^)**"

Des hurlements retentirent dans la salle. Seuls quelques personnes étaient indifférentes au tumulte et à la déclaration de Dumbledore tels Harry, Hermione, Sasuke, Gaara et Naruto.

Les plus indignés furent sans doute les jumeaux Weasley en criant au scandale.

"SILENCE" hurla le professeur McGonagall qui fit taire la salle.

"Merci Minerva. Donc comme je disais, suite à l'arrivée de nos correspondant étrangers le 1er octobe, il sera mis en place une Coupe où chacun qui voudra s'inscrire devra mettre son nom jusqu'à la cérémonie de Choix du 31 octobre. Les personnes qui s'inscriveront devrons avoir 16 ans avant le 31 octobre et devront être prêt à risquer leur vie car une fois votre nom désigné, il n'y a plus de reour en arrière possible." déclara Dumbledore.

Puis s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de questions, il ajouta "Je vous souhaite maintenant un bon appétit". Et sur ces bonnes paroles, une énorme quantité de nourriture apparu sur les tables et les gens commencèrent à manger.

Les élèves ainsi que les professeurs mangèrent tout en discutant.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient aller à Serpentard!" Ron déclara fierement.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre bien que triste que le blond ne fut pas à Griffondor. Elle n'abandonnera pas pour aller le remercier de vive voix. Elle se tourna vers Harry et commença à parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry et Hermione affirmèrent que même si ils avaient l'âge requis, ils n'iraient pas s'inscrire. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron.

Les discutions continuèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Seul un groupe de personnes était silencieux malgrè des tentatives pour leur parler. Evidemment ce groupe était celui de Naruto avec Gaara et Sasuke.

A un moment Dumbledore se leva et dit "J'espère que vous avez bien manger, maintenant il est temps d'aller rejoindre vos dortoirs et de se coucher car dés demain matin, il vous sera remis vos emplois du temps qui prendrons effectif immédiatement. Donc bonne nuit les petits" finit-il avec un rire.

Les élèves se levèrent et les nouveaux suivirent les préfets vers les dortoirs.

Une fois arrivé à la Grande Porte, Draco Malefoy fit tout pour se faire remarqué auprès de Harry, Ron et Hermione; et au moment où il approcha, il interpella Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara, tout en faisant attention qu'il n'y avait pas de professeurs.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. Je vous conseille d'éviter cette racaille de Griffondor. Cette maison est seulement occupé par de la pourriture et des Sang de Bourbes." Hermione était très en colère mais fit tout pour l'ignorer.

Au départ Naruto et ses deux camarades l'ignorèrent mais au son de l'insulte, il se retourna et déclara "Qui est la Sang de Bourbe?"

Malefoy était ravis "C'est cette fille, né de Moldu! Elle ne devrait pas être là. Vous pensez comme moi n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione avait honte car Malefoy la ridiculisait devant son sauveur sans même le savoir et elle avait peur qui la rejette et donc de ne pas être en mesure de le remercier. Mais le blond nommé Naruto se dirigea vers elle et demanda "Quelle est votre nom Mademoiselle?"

"H-Hermione Granger" répondit-elle.

Naruto alors pris sa main et la baisa et dit "Ravi de vous rencontrez jolie demoiselle, je m'appelle Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Hermione acquiessa

Sur ce, Naruto lacha doucement la main d'Hermione et s'en alla avec ses compères en direction des dortoirs des Serpentards, laissant tout le monde choqué, un Malefoy furieux et une Hermione heureuse.

_**Fin chapitre 2**_

Et voilà, le chapitre 2 est terminé. Qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
